Writings
This is My Writings Page. And if you want to see my longest Writing About Me and Stuff too. About Me Hey This is Marge and welcome to my wikia.I love Kickin'it, Lab rats and Austin and Ally. of course i filippo and i born in the philippines. I live my family, Mum is best cooker, my Dad is the enginer of computer and My brother is the Minecraft. and i best the singer and writier. So i write Tv. Shows that i like in Fanfiction. And i really good at singing, but i always play computer a lot. In 2012 i love Phineas and Ferb and then Adventure time. but i always freak out on season 2 one. but now i not a scary cat. And then in 2013 i watched Kickin'it, Shake it up, Austin And Ally and Lab rats, i gone crazy of t.v shows that i like the most. And i love Muisc a lot and i listen to the songs in youtube. So some songs are like Hip Hop, Pop and more... But i was so in love singing. But when i grow up i want to try new interments that i want. and i want to try Guitar when i grow up. i also love doing computer at weekends and holidays. so i don't mine about it, most of the time i write some stuff for my stories (that i working on) and i love doing it when i get bored. So i really love doing Computering at home. My Favourites My Favs Character for this Year - Jack/Kim From Kickin 'it, Chase/Bree From Lab rats, Austin/Ally From Austin and Ally '''and '''Rocky/Cece/Logan From Shake it up. Celebrity - Leo Howard, Olivia Holt,Billy Unger, Killi Berglund and Loss Lyrnch,' Laura Marano'. Singers -'Imagine Dragons'. Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, Linkin Parks and Macklelemore. Best Shippers - (Kick) = Jack and Kim, (Brase) = Chase and Bree, (Auslly) = Austin and Ally and then (Rogan/Cogan) = Rocky and Logan and Cece and Logan. Best Friendship - (Jarry) = Jerry and Jack and (Chadam) -= Chase and Adam. Favorite Colors - Red and Black. Favourite Shows - Lab rats/''Kickin 'it''/ Austin and Ally . i Love to read one of Disney Channel and Disney XD Stories in Fanfiction. And i always love the scary episode from Kickin 'it and others shows. it didn't matter what happened to it. But if i watch it i well have a nightmare of it. So please review it so i can make others stories. But my favourite episodes is (Season 1 Wasabi Warriors,Kung fu Cop Season 2 Karate Games and Wazombie Warriors Season 3 '''Spyfall and Dudling Dojo and '''Season 4 The Stang, The Boys are back in town and Invation of the Ghost Pitares *'the Seasons it's from Kickin'it'*) About my Characters So the Oc's i gotta tell you about Molly from Kickin'it ''Oc and this is about her. Well she is 16 years old and she moved Mexico to Seaford California. And why she movied there *because her dad has a new job transafer and her sister Lilly is with her sister as well* it happened to her mum beofre she was dead. she has a good feelings for her little sister called Molly whe she was pergant and then one night she a a car crushed and then she was dead. and then one day i become a new person and then Molly was born. She hobbie she loves to wear new clothes and her favourite colour was '''black'. and she a good guitar and a singer, but she not good playing sports. Her friends was Mike and Lilly they are good friends to her, and now in Seaford she meet new friends *'Kim,Jerry,Milton and Eddie'* they are really nice to her and then she meets jack brewer. '''She has some feelings for him when she meet him at the dojo. But she really good at karate, of course her mum was a '''Sensei '''beofre she her death she teach molly how to do her karate and then she learn all her skills to a test and now she was a frist white black. When she went to the '''Bobby Wasabi Dojo she saw Rudy. Rudy was so happy he has a new student. But The gang went in and Kim told rudy about that she took down the''' black dragons''' Frank and his gang. And now she show her skills to them and they were shocked about her karate. And now she was a black belt when she was 16 years old and Kim and Molly they become Best friend. and then she really happy that Jack and her are hang out *'not a date'*. She loves her bf Kim *because she was so kind and a karate Blck belt *''same as Jack''*. Heading 3 Writings